12: Infinita Tristeza
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Aioria está muy preocupado por su pequeño aprendiz, pero se da cuenta de que Kostas ha madurado impresionantemente por la experiencia que acababa de tener. Quizá el santo de Leo se preocupa demasiado: Kostas es más fuerte de lo que parece. Oneshot.


**INFINITA TRISTEZA**

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Durante el ataque al centro comercial_

Después de que atravesó el portal a otra dimensión, Kostas cayó pesadamente al suelo. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a salvo en el templo de Géminis. Levantó la vista, y vio a su tía y a Elsita, así como la chica que había regresado de Egipto con Death Mask. La primera asustada de verlo llegar tan repentinamente, y por los gritos que se escuchaban del otro lado del portal. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando el portal se cerró, lo cual no disminuyó la aprensión de su tía.

-¡Kostas!- exclamó Satu, inclinándose para ver al niño a los ojos, sin soltar a la pequeña en sus brazos- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Unos… unos hombres malos… atacaron a mamá y a papá- dijo Kostas, sus ojos aún abiertos de espanto.

Fatima parpadeo, y Satu se mordió el labio, meditando dos segundos que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se incorporó, apoyando a Elsita sobre su cadera con el brazo derecho, y le ofreció a Kostas su mano izquierda.

-Ven, vamos a avisar a Death Mask- dijo Satu, alzando las cejas hacia Fatima, quien tomó la mano de Kostas para que Satu pudiera cargar más cómodamente a la pequeña.

-Y creo que debemos dejar a Kostas con Aioria- dijo Fatima en voz baja, pero el pequeño la escuchó a pesar de todo. No se resistió: ¡tenían que ir a ayudar a su padre!

-Vamos, tía- dijo Kostas, tirando del brazo de Fatima, y ésta subió corriendo la escalera hacia el templo de Cáncer, seguidos de Satu, que llevaba a Elsita.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Poco después_

Después de que Fatima acompañó a Kostas al templo de Leo y explicó la situación a Aioria, este asintió severamente y agradeció a la chica. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Aioria se arrodilló frente a Kostas y lo abrazó con cariño. El pequeño hizo un puchero, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. ¡Estaba asustado! Había visto un gran grupo de enemigos cerrarse alrededor de sus padres y de él, y su madre no había cruzado tras él en el portal a otra dimensión, como Saga le había indicado. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Kostas tenía la impresión de que Aioria sabía algo que él no sabía. Durante sus primeras lecciones, el santo de Leo le había explicado como funcionaba el cosmo, y como los santos se podían comunicar entre ellos por medio de él, podían sentir si alguien estaba vivo o no, y podían saber cosas antes de decirlas en persona.

Y de eso tenía miedo: de que Aioria supiera algo terrible, que no le estuviera diciendo.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Kostas después de unos minutos, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Sí, Kostas?- dijo el santo de Leo.

-¿Usted sabe como están mis papás?- dijo Kostas en voz baja.

Aioria parpadeó, confundido, y le puso una mano en la mejilla. El santo de Leo notó extrañado que la piel del niño era muy clara, casi blanca, a diferencia de la suya, o la de Saga. Ese era un rasgo que tenía de Casandra, del que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Suspiró.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro, Kostas- dijo Aioria sinceramente- solo sé que además de Death Mask y Aldebarán, tu tío Kanon fue a ver que sucedía-

-Oh…- dijo Kostas, sin responder.

-Lo que sé es que hirieron a Camus y a Milo cuando estaban en su misión- dijo Aioria- y en esa batalla también hirieron al hermano de Marín-

-¿Touma?- dijo Kostas.

-Sí, no está muy bien- dijo Aioria, mordiéndose el labio: sabía bien por lo que el pelirrojo estaba pasando: las horribles quemaduras azules que él había sufrido hacía todos esos años.

Kostas se dejó caer en el suelo del templo. Aioria volvió a sonreírle, lleno de simpatía. La verdad es que Aioria ya sabía un poco más de lo que había revelado sobre los padres de Kostas. Sabía que ambos estaban gravemente heridos, y habían sido trasladados rápidamente al hospital. Decidió esperar antes de darle esa noticia al pequeño.

-Ven, te daré algo de cenar- dijo Aioria, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y acompañándolo a la cocina.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Kostas, después de un rato de observar al santo de Leo sirviéndole leche y un trozo de pan dulce.

-¿Sí?- dijo el aludido.

-¿Estás preocupado por Marín?- dijo Kostas, y Aioria alzó las cejas- quiero decir, ella debe estar preocupada por su hermanito, ¿no?-

Aioria asintió levemente. Sí estaba muy preocupado por Touma. Claro que estaba muy molesto con él por haber atacado a Liliwen bajo las órdenes de Artemisa, pero sabía que Marín se sentiría muy mal si algo malo le pasara a su hermano menor.

-Por supuesto- dijo Aioria- debe estar muy preocupada-

-Pero maestro…- continuó Kostas, pero el santo de Leo palideció terriblemente, y su mano se abrió involuntariamente, dejando caer el frasco de leche que tenía en sus manos, el cual se quebró al caer al suelo, derramando la leche en el suelo- ¿qué pasa?-

Aioria se volvió a mirar al pequeño. Había sentido, había escuchado, por medio del cosmo, el anuncio que Kanon había hecho al Santuario. Saga estaba en estado crítico, aún en peligro, y Casandra… ella no había sobrevivido. Aioria sintió todo su cuerpo temblar levemente. ¿Cómo le diría a un niño tan pequeño que su madre había muerto, y que su padre quizá también moriría?

El santo de Leo parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de que Kostas aún lo estaba mirando, expectante, sin entender que era lo que había pasado. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Se señaló la silla, haciéndolo sentarse, y se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-Verás, Kostas- comenzó a explicarle Aioria- esto fue lo que pasó. Cuando Kanon y los otros llegaron a donde estaban tus papás…-

x-x-x

 _Terapia Intensiva_

Aioria acompañó a Kostas al hospital. Miraba de reojo a Marín, quien había insistido en ir junto con ellos. Al santo de Leo casi se le había roto el corazón al decirle a Kostas que su madre ya no regresaría, y que solo se iría a despedir de ella en el hospital.

-¿Estás listo, Kostas?- le preguntó Aioria en voz baja, y el pequeño asintió levemente- bien, por aquí…-

Oskar estuvo a punto de detenerlos, pues en la terapia intensiva no se podían admitir niños. Pero Al ver que se trataba de Kostas, el joven los dejó pasar, cosa que todos agradecieron de corazón. Mientras que Kostas se acercaba a donde yacía su mamá, aún conectada al soporte vital, Aioria no pudo evitar mirar a Sofi y a Aioros, la primera intentando no llorar al ver lo que le había pasado a su amiga. Aioria bajó la mirada.

-Mamá…- dijo Kostas, poniéndose de puntillas para acercarse a Casandra y besar rápidamente su mejilla- ¿porqué te vas, mamá? Papá y yo nos vamos a poner muy tristes sin ti-

No obtuvo más respuesta que el molesto ruido de los monitores. Aioria se sintió preocupado por el pequeño, y dio un paso, pero al parecer Kostas aún no había terminado.

-Gracias por cuidarnos, mamá- continuó diciendo el niño, alejándose de ella mientras que se tallaba los ojos. Aioria se acercó a él, lo tomó por los hombros, y le señaló el sitio donde estaba Saga.

Kostas caminó hacia Saga lentamente. Ver a su padre en esas condiciones logró impresionarlo tanto, que tuvo que desviar su vista. Cuando vio que Kanon estaba ahí, el pequeño se apresuró a los brazos de su tío. El pequeño pudo sentir a su tío temblar levemente. Estaba realmente triste y preocupado, cosa que hizo que Kostas se sintiera seguro y diera rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Ya, ya, enano. Aquí estoy...- Kostas escuchó decir a su tío, pero solo consiguió que siguiera llorando. ¡Estaba asustado! No sabía que iba a pasar con su papá, y no sabía que iba a pasar con él mismo.

-Mi…mi mamá… mi papá…- comenzó a decir Kostas. ¡Quería decírselo! Quería decirle a Kanon lo asustado que estaba, el miedo que tenía de quedarse solo, de que su padre se fuera por el mismo camino que Casandra, que se quedara solo en el mundo, sin las dos personas más cercanas en su vida.

Sintió a su tío estrecharlo con un poco más de fuerza contra él, y acariciar sus cabellos.

-Lo sé, enano. No llores más, tu papá se va a recuperar- escuchó decir a Kanon.

Kostas levantó la mirada a su tío, y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Kanon no lo reprendió de ninguna manera. sino que dejó que siguiera llorando todo lo que necesitara.

Aioria observaba la escena, apretando suavemente la mano de Marín, quien en un gesto cariñoso apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del santo de Leo. Todo aquello le parecía horriblemente familiar a Aioria: él también había perdido a sus padres cuando era pequeño, apenas un par de años mayor que Kostas, poco después de la muerte de Aioros y la traición de Saga. Aioria sabía exactamente como se sentía. El santo de Leo se alegraba de que, al menos, Kostas estaba rodeado de gente que lo amaba y lo iba a ayudar a salir adelante, como Kanon, Satu y él mismo, cosa que él nunca tuvo cuando era niño.

Cuando Aioria levantó la vista de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que Saga había abierto los ojos, y se volvió hacia Kostas.

-Estoy bien, papá- le dijo el niño- no te preocupes por mí. Solo quiero que te alivies-

Aquello realmente impresionó al santo de Leo. Kostas era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. El niño incluso se había limpiado los ojos y había intentado lucir lo menos afectado para que Saga no se preocupara por él. Aioria sonrió levemente. Quizá lo había subestimado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Aioria había regresado al templo de Leo junto con Kostas, quien pasaría la noche de nuevo en su templo. Satu le había ofrecido pasar por él, pero el santo de Leo se había negado: la chica ya tendría suficiente en sus manos, cuidando a Elsita ella sola, ya que Kanon se había quedado en el hospital con su gemelo. Además, Kostas era su alumno, y se tomaba muy en serio esa responsabilidad.

Marín decidió también pasar un buen rato en el templo de Leo para ayudarle. Preparó un vaso de chocolate caliente, y se lo ofreció al pequeño, además de ponerle una manta en los hombros. Aioria se lo agradeció de corazón. Una vez que la chica se retiró al recinto de las amazonas, el santo de Leo se sentó junto al pequeño en silencio.

-Maestro...- dijo Kostas en voz baja.

-Dime- dijo el santo de Leo.

-Todavía me siento muy triste- admitió el pequeño.

Aioria sonrió levemente, y extendió su brazo por la espalda del niño.

-Lo sé, pequeño- dijo Aioria, dándole un apretón en su hombro- y aún te puedes sentir muy triste por un tiempo. Es normal. Se siente… como un vacío en tu corazón. Como cuando casi te tropiezas, y te queda una fea sensación, ¿no es así?-

Kostas asintió levemente.

-¿A ti te pasó también?- preguntó Kostas.

-Cuando era niño- dijo Aioria en voz baja- mis padres… también murieron. De hecho, en ese tiempo creí que Lydia también había muerto, no supe que Mu la había salvado hasta mucho tiempo después-

Aioria tuvo mucho cuidado de no mencionar a Aioros: no quería darle la esperanza de que Casandra podía regresar de la muerte de alguna manera. La otra cosa que tampoco mencionó fue el papel de Saga en la muerte de sus padres: sabía que no había sido su culpa, pero era complicado de explicar al pequeño.

Kostas parpadeó, mirando fijamente a Aioria.

-No sabía- dijo Kostas- ¿y qué hiciste para sentirte mejor?-

-Pues…- dijo Aioria, pensativo, recordando que Milo lo había dejado en paz por una noche, y después no lo había dejado ni un minuto, ayudándolo a sentirse mejor- en ese entonces, Milo era mi único amigo, y me ayudó a estar mejor-

Kostas sonrió levemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Aioria, mientras que ambos miraban la televisión en el sofá del templo de Leo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el pequeño cayó rendido por el sueño. Aioria sonrió levemente, le acomodó la manta que Marín le había puesto sobre los hombros, y después se cruzó de brazos, para quedarse dormido también sentado en el sofá.

x-x-x

 _Subconsciente de Kostas_

 _Kostas caminaba en un extraño jardín, verde y hermoso, cubierto de flores y lindas columnas. Había dos enormes palacios en ambos lados del jardín. Al pequeño le recordaba un poco al Santuario de Athena, aunque mucho más hermoso._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el pequeño, confundido._

 _-Kostas- dijo una voz femenina, que hizo que el pequeño diera un vuelco._

 _-¿Mamá?- dijo el niño, dándose la vuelta._

 _Casandra estaba ahí, de pie junto a él. Kostas se apresuró a abrazarla._

 _-¡Mamá!- dijo Kostas- ¿dónde estas? Te extraño mucho…-_

 _La mujer sonrió tristemente._

 _-Lo siento mucho, Kostas- le dijo Casandra- pero seguramente Aioria y Kanon ya te explicaron porqué no me puedo quedar contigo-_

 _-Lo sé- dijo el pequeño, bajando la mirada. Casandra extendió su mano hacia él, y lo hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo._

 _-No estés triste- dijo Casandra- mira, desde ahora viviré en este lugar. Es hermoso, ¿verdad? Y nunca los dejaré solos, pequeño. Siempre estará contigo aquí- añadió, poniéndole la mano sobre el pecho._

 _-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- dijo Kostas._

 _-Se llama Elysion- dijo Casandra- es hermoso, ¿no crees? Y además tengo una buena amiga-_

 _Kostas levantó la mirada, y vio a una chica que se parecía un poco a Lydia. Tenía cabellos castaños arreglados en un extraño peinado, con una diadema, y un vestido griego antiguo de color blanco. La chica le sonrió, y Kostas se volvió hacia su mamá._

 _-Entonces, ¿nunca me vas a dejar solo, mamá?- dijo Kostas._

 _-Nunca- dijo Casandra, sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- pero hay algo que te quiero pedir-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kostas._

 _-Tu papá va a estar muy triste por lo que pasó- dijo Casandra- ya le dije que siempre iba a estar con ustedes, pero me temo que va a pasar un muy mal rato. Va a sufrir mucho por haberse quedado solo. Necesito que lo ayudes a estar bien-_

 _-No te preocupes, mamá- dijo Kostas, volviendo a sonreír- yo te ayudaré a cuidar a mi papá mientras esté triste-_

 _Casandra sonrió, y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla._

 _-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Kostas- dijo la chica- no te preocupes por mi, este lugar es hermoso, lleno de felicidad. Los estaré esperando, cuando sea su momento…-_

 _Kostas iba a decir algo, pero solo sonrió. Una fuerte luz hizo que cerrara los ojos y se los cubriera, y cuando pudo abrirlos de nuevo, estaba en el sofá del templo de Leo, con Aioria durmiendo a un lado, sentado y con los brazos cruzados._

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Aioria estaba aliviado de que Kostas hubiera dormido toda la noche, y aparentemente había tenido un sueño agradable, pues estaba sonriendo mientras dormía. Se levantó un poco antes que el niño para asearse y cambiarse, para estar presentable para cuando Marín llegara en la mañana. La amazona llegó un poco después, anunciando que Touma estaba mucho mejor, y que se estaban preparando para contraatacar.

Cuando Kostas se levantó, el santo de Leo se quedó impresionado por el cambio de actitud del pequeño. Parecía mucho más tranquilo y resignado por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Te sientes bien, pequeño?- preguntó Aioria.

-Sí, maestro, no te preocupes- dijo Kostas- ahora sé que mi mamá está en un lugar muy lindo y está contenta-

Aioria y Marín se miraron entre ellos, pero sonrieron. El santo de Leo estaba aliviado. Menos mal que su pequeño aprendiz se encontraba bien. Aún estaba triste, pero finalmente había aceptado lo que le había pasado. Marín se inclinó y lo abrazó.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, Kostas- dijo Marín- haremos panqueques-

x-x-x

FIN


End file.
